


Last time

by Cinzia_NS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester-centric, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinzia_NS/pseuds/Cinzia_NS
Summary: But he is already broken, this time forever.
Kudos: 4





	Last time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'ultima volta](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/684946) by Cinzia N Spurce. 



> Goodmorning people. I'm Cinzia and thi is a translation of my italian work, so there may be some errors, I'm sorry for this.

Dean holds him for the last time and he can't help but think that whatever has happened to them, since he knocked on his door twelve years ago, is his fault.

He can't even scream, he can't do anything, he falls to his knees and hugs him to his chest as if he's afraid to break it.

_But he's already broken, this time forever._

There will be no pass to return to life, no return to the start, Sam has just collapsed to the ground and nothing will ever bring him back, not this time. There is no longer alliance with Heaven that allows them not to respect the rules or a God ready to forgive them with mercy, they are alone and Sam is dead, definitively.

He still has the smell of the diner they stopped at a couple of hours ago and Dean thinks that he will remember that smell for every damn day of his life, because it's the smell of his brother's death, mixed with the blood that stains his chest.

That of everything they've faced, he dies like this, trivially killed by a bullet, is the most senseless thing Dean can think of, as if they could be immune to normality and its consequences.

"You can't really go away ..." he murmurs on his forehead, pulling his hair back, he thinks of all the times he told him to cut it, with that subtle and light tone of mockery seasoned with affection. Sam almost always rolled his eyes.

"I like them ..." he replied snorting. Dean actually likes them too, he liked everything about him.

He was everything Dean would never be and also he was the only reason he thought he had a place in the world. He would trade his life for Sam's, he would trade the whole world to know he is alive and safe, that he is away from any supernatural nonsense that can even come close, but he can do nothing, he can no longer protect him.

Sam is gone and he is alone.


End file.
